The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and program for controlling a virtual camera which depicts images in a virtual space.
In recent years, since game machines have higher and higher performance, games are executed generally on a stage of three dimensional virtual space rather than the conventional two dimensional virtual plane. At the same time, output of a more effective image is required with less calculation load.
In accordance with a conventional depiction manner of three dimensional virtual space, for example, a coordinate of a virtual camera is set so that the virtual camera is positioned behind or on a side of a player character for displaying the player character moving at full speed within the virtual space. The virtual camera follows the movement of the player character and a situation substantially in front of or on a side of the player character.
In another manner, the coordinate of the virtual camera is fixed in the virtual space. And a view direction vector of the virtual camera is occasionally rotated following to the movement of the player character, or the view angle is changed. Therefore, a picture including the player character is displayed.
The former conventional approach has a problem that the virtual camera is buried in a wall when the player character approaches a hazard, such as the wall at the back, and no image can be displayed.
The latter conventional manner has a problem that a situation to be observed by a player is not necessarily displayed. Visual effect by moving the camera synchronous to the game progress is impossible.
The present invention is invented so as to solve such conventional problems and has an object to express sufficiently the situation of an object moving in a virtual space and to display dynamic images.